


Seeing

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

Tara was a voyeur, and if that was a problem, it wasn't as if anyone would know to stir up a fuss.

Spike hadn't been able to hit her, so she wasn't a demon. But she was a witch. Maybe even a seer. When she was around people, she could see imprints of others on them. If she so chose, she could go into greater depth.

And honestly, who could blame her if when she saw interesting imprints she looked into them? She just wanted to know how Giles cared about Spike (which by the way was because Giles had been nearly as destructive in his youth and he hoped to figure a way to convince the vampire to grow out of it when he didn't grow).

Look at the link between Riley and Xander was a extremely unique experience, not only because they were solidly dating girls. It wasn't cheating, per se. They didn't love each other, and Tara considered cheating emotional attachment to someone other then the datee. They were just attracted to each other; the animal showing up at the militant's door in the middle of the night, or the militant phoning the animal at work to ask if he had already taken his lunch break.

The concept of fucking without love had been foreign to her, at least when she first met Willow's friends. It seemed to be wildfire with them. But Xander and Riley. That was love without fucking. Very interesting to watch.


End file.
